


Butterfly

by Hwasbabie



Series: Nothing mattered until I met you [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boss Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Choking, Crying, Degrading kink, Dom Park Seonghwa, Employee Park Seonghwa, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Needy Kim Hongjoong, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: “You have your safe word baby and two taps means stop okay?”“Yes master.”“Say the safe word baby, so I know you know it.”“Treasure.”“Good boy. "-OR-One shots from Pain and Power
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Nothing mattered until I met you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146914
Comments: 25
Kudos: 88





	1. Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out, but here is the start of the one shots for pain and power they will be random but at the beginning I will try to give a time frame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is after the pair have made up in the end, but before they end up living together!  
> Remember from my last story the pair do everything with consent and discussions before they do it. As I show a bit in this short, they do discuss what they will be doing unless it is spur of the moment or punishment. I think it's super important to show sub/dom relationships beyond the bedroom too, which I didn't really do much in my last fic, so I'm sorry about that.  
> Also I'm currently self editing, so when I have time I will go back and just try to make it perfect, but yes I hope you all enjoy!

Hongjoong was nervous all day. One thing he hadn’t tried the pair were fully trying tonight. Like any good dominant and submissive the pair always have boundaries and talk about their next sessions. While laying in bed last Thursday Hongjoong looked up at the boy.  
“Hwa.”  
“Yes baby?”  
“Ummm, Can we, uh.”  
“Baby spit it out.”  
“I want to try breath play next time.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I think I’ll like it. That one time you choked me I swore I was going to cum on the spot, can we try it out?”  
“If you want to try it out baby we can.”  
“Thank you Hwa.”  
“I’m going to do some research, I don’t know much other than choking. I want to give you the full experience and I want us to be safe.”  
“I know babe. We’ll be safe, don't worry. You always take such good care of me.”  
Seonghwa smiled and kissed the boy’s head as he pulled him to his chest.  
Hongjoong was excited, but nervous as well. He was always nervous when trying out new things, but Seonghwa always made sure he was safe. Even when he didn’t say it just one look, and he could tell the boy was checking on him.

He sat next to Seonghwa in the car as the boy drove. The only thing pushing his racing nerves away was Seonghwa’s large hand tracing shapes on his inner thigh. Seonghwa looked at the boy as he squeezed his inner thigh. Hongjoong blushed, smiling as the boy inched his fingers closer to the boy’s crotch. He let his fingers press into the boy’s upper thigh as he drove. Hongjoong loved when he did this. Just by looking at the boy you wouldn’t have been able to tell he was tracing his fingers over the other boy’s crotch. Hongjoong always felt so naughty when they did this. It definitely distracted him and got him in the mood. He whined lightly as Seonghwa rested his hand on the boy’s crotch.  
“Be good.”  
“Y-yes master.”  
Seonghwa looked over at the boy pushing down a smirk. The boy had a deep blush across his cheeks, and he was lightly biting his lip. Seonghwa loved having the boy in the palm of his hand. He squeezed, and the boy moaned quickly closing his mouth.  
“Joong.”  
“S-sorry.”  
Seonghwa nodded and pressed down looking at the boy biting his lip hard and clenching his eyes.

Finally, they parked outside of Seonghwa’s house as the boy walked to Hongjoong’s side and opened the door for him. Hongjoong situated himself getting out of the car. Seonghwa grabbed his small hand and walked unlocking the door.  
“Relax baby.”  
Hongjoong nodded as the pair walked inside. Seonghwa pushed the door closed and pulled the boy in for a deep kiss.  
“You have your safe word baby and two taps means stop okay?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Say the safe word baby, so I know you know it.”  
“Treasure.”  
“Good boy. Are you ready and sure you want this?”  
“Yes master. I really wanna try it out.”  
“Okay whore, let’s go.”

Hongjoong bit his lip as Seonghwa gripped his hand, pulling him upstairs to the guest bedroom.  
“Strip and sit on the bed.”  
The small boy pulled his clothes off quickly, sitting on the bed watching Seonghwa. Seonghwa was looking him up and down, biting his lip. He swore Hongjoong was the most beautiful creature on earth. He reached out grabbing the boy's face tracing his fingers across the boy’s cheek. He pulled his hand getting back into the right space. He could stroke Hongjoong’s cheek after. Seonghwa unbuttoned his shirt and moved closer to Hongjoong and let it fall. He leaned in kissing the small boy.  
“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Good slut.”  
Hongjoong let out a moan as Seonghwa pulled his hair and pulled him up to connect his lips with Hongjoong’s neck. The small boy was moaning while Seonghwa sucked a dark spot into his neck.  
“Mhm, my whore.”  
“Yes master. Want you master.”  
“Don’t be an impatient whore.”  
“Yes master.”  
“Get on the floor on your knees. Hurry, unless you want to be a bad boy.”  
“Yes master.”  
Hongjoong quickly got off the bed and fell onto his knees while Seonghwa undid his pants pushing them off with his boxers. He then sat on the bed and grabbed the boy's hair roughly, pulling him forward.  
“Why are you sitting so far away?”  
“I-I didn’t mean to.”  
Seonghwa only nodded, gripping the boy's hair.  
“Suck.”  
Hongjoong started licking the head of the boy's cock only to receive a light slap to his cheek.  
“I said suck whore.”  
Hongjoong took the boy’s length in his mouth, bobbing his head as Seonghwa watched him. He kept looking up at the older while the boy grabbed his hair tight.  
“Such a good cock hungry slut.”  
The smaller boy moaned on his cock at the comment and felt Seonghwa push his head down more. The small boy gagged as Seonghwa held his head down. He pulled the boy back and looked at the panting boy. He had teary eyes, and spit running down his chin. Seonghwa smirked pushing the boy back on his cock. Hongjoong was fully in Seonghwa’s control as the boy let Seonghwa use him.

The small boy was pulled off, and he looked up at Seonghwa.  
“Get on the bed.”  
Hongjoong nodded and felt a sharp hit on his ass.  
“Yes master!”  
He crawled up on the bed on all fours.  
“Are you that much of a dumb whore that you don’t even know what position to get in?”  
Hongjoong scrambled, moving til he was sitting on the bed getting ready to lie back.  
“I-I’m sorry master I-I didn’t.”  
“Shut up whore”  
The small boy gasped as Seonghwa placed his hand around the boy’s throat. He pressed down on the sides as Hongjoong started at him wide-eyed. He only held him for maybe 20 seconds before letting go. Hongjoong coughed and gasped for air.  
“Such a loud whore. Is choking you the only way to get you to shut up?”  
Hongjoong stared at the boy nodding, while laying back.  
“Answer me whore, or are you too turned on to even form a sentence?”  
“Yes master i-it’s the only way t-to shut me up.”  
“Good boy.”

Hongjoong bit his lip while Seonghwa grabbed the lube and pushed his legs apart. Hongjoong loved when he did that, he loved when Seonghwa didn’t ask him to spread apart he just pushed the boy’s legs. He loved it because it was so sexy to him. Seonghwa pressed a lubed finger against the younger’s hole, while the boy moaned loudly trying to push down on it.  
“Did I say you could do that whore? Do you want to be punished? Do you need to relearn the rules while I redden your ass?”  
“N-No master! ‘M sorry master.”  
“Such a needy desperate whore, but you can’t even be good for me. Bet you would let anyone fuck your little tight hole whore hm?”  
“N-no master only you.”  
“Better only be me, you’re my little slut, and only mine. I don’t share.”  
“Just yours master!”  
The boy gasped hard when Seonghwa pushed two fingers in at once. The boy was a moaning mess as Seonghwa thrust his fingers and scissored the boy’s hole.  
“Please master fuck me please.”  
“Don’t be impatient whore. How many times do I have to warn you? You’re on your last warning.”  
Hongjoong felt a sharp slap to his ass.  
“Please.”  
“Shut the fuck up whore.”  
Hongjoong felt Seonghwa’s hand around his throat again restricting his breathing. He almost came right there from the feeling of being choked and the boy hitting his prostate. Seonghwa released him staring at him, to check on him. The boys dumb smile said it all. The string of moans as he pushed another digit in confirmed how good Hongjoong felt. The boy was being extra vocal tonight.  
“You sound so pretty for me tonight baby.”  
“Thank you master, you make me feel so good.”  
“Good boy.”

Seonghwa finally pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up. Hongjoong was staring up at him with blown out eyes from pleasure as he pushed in. He was going to fuck the boy dumb, and he already knew it. He smirked as he pushed in fast and hard.  
“Ah!! Master!”  
“Shut up whore and be a good boy. I know you can take it.”  
Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa set the pace thrusting into the small boy quickly. Hongjoong was moaning hard when Seonghwa gripped his throat again. The boy gasped slightly. His body felt on fire, and on a whole other planet as Seonghwa hit his prostate and choked him. He let go of the boy's throat watching him suck in air quickly. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he moaned.  
“Feel good whore? Like when master gets to decide when you breathe?”  
“Yes master, feels so good, like it so much.”  
“Dumb whore can’t even choose when to breath on your own now?”  
“N-no master.”  
Seonghwa gripped his throat again and Hongjoong reached up holding the edge of his arm. Seonghwa slowed down waiting to see if the boy was going to signal him, but he didn’t. Seonghwa let go and Hongjoong still held his arm pushing it up to his throat again as Seonghwa thrust.  
“Joong? Are you okay?”  
“So good master, mhm so good. More. I can take it. More.”  
“You don’t get to request that out of me whore. I do what I please when I want. Be good or I won’t do it anymore.”  
“Y-yes master.”  
Hongjoong felt like he was floating; he knew he was in subspace, but he knew that Seonghwa would take care of him. He felt so close everytime the boy choked him he just wanted to come. He let go of Seonghwa’s arm as the boy grabbed his leg, switching positions, so he was closer to the boy.

“Joong.”  
“Y-yes.”  
“I asked you a question.”  
“I-I didn’t hear. What master?”  
“I’m going to put you in a headlock, and fuck you from the back, how does that sound? Too far?”  
“Sounds so good master, please.”  
Seonghwa pulled out and flipped the boy, who was almost like a rag doll, and pushed back in. He pulled the boy up to his chest as he thrust into him. He then put the boy in a headlock, and squeezed feeling the small boy’s legs shake as he was held up. Hongjoong gripped his upper arms, but was lost in the pleasure. Seonghwa released him and kissed his neck.  
“Are you okay baby?”  
“‘M okay, feels so fucking good.”  
He could tell the boy was in subspace from his delayed answers and slurred words. He held the boy tight making sure not to hurt him. He squeezed the boy again holding him close, and then released him. Hongjoong was a panting mess as Seonghwa thrust hard into him.  
“Is my pretty whore close?”  
“So close master, please.”  
“Go ahead whore, you’ve earned it.”  
“C-choke me master please.”  
Seonghwa gripped the boy’s throat back into a headlock, while thrusting into the small boy. Hongjoong gripped his arm tightly coming hard. The boy moaned loudly as soon as Seonghwa loosened his arm.

Seonghwa released his grip and set the boy down shoving his face down on the bed. He thrust into the boy hard, while Hongjoong moaned and gasped. He loved these moments when he was still in subspace and was fuzzy from having just cum and Seonghwa used him fully. He knew Seonghwa did a lot of things because he knew Hongjoong liked them, but Seonghwa’s ultimate pleasure was control. When he was able to pound the small exhausted boy he felt powerful. He needed that power to cum. He thrust faster chasing his high until he pulled out and came across the boy’s ass.  
“Fuck Joong such a good little slut for me.”  
“Y-yes master.”

Seonghwa slowly pulled out, picking the boy up bridal style and kissing his cheek.  
“Come here baby you did so good. Does my baby need a shower?”  
Hongjoong nodded holding the boy tight as he carried him to the bathroom. He held the boy as he started the shower and helped him in. Hongjoong loved showers with Seonghwa as the boy would always make sure he was spotless and taken care of.  
“Mhm you looked very pretty today baby.”  
“Thank you Hwa.”  
“How do you feel? Does your neck hurt?”  
“I feel good Hwa. My neck doesn’t hurt.”  
“Good.”  
He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the boy's neck. After the shower Seonghwa and Hongjoong walked to Seonghwa’s bedroom. Hongjoong pulled on a pair of his boxers and one of Seonghwa’s shirts. Seonghwa pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He then laid in bed pulling the small boy in and to his chest.  
“I know I’ve asked, but you are okay baby right? You aren’t just saying that?”  
“Hwa, I’m really good I enjoyed it babe.”  
“I’m just making sure Joong you know it isn’t good if it doesn’t feel good for you.”  
“I know baby that’s why I’m telling you it felt really good. I really liked it.”  
“I thought you might have. Your eyes say everything. When you get that glossy blown out look I know you like it a lot.”  
Hongjoong blushed pushing his face into the older boy’s chest. Seonghwa laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head.

“Oh Joong.”  
“Hm?”  
“We’re going to be relearning our manners and rules next week.”  
“W-what?”  
“You must have forgotten how to be good, so next week I’ll have to teach you your manners again.”  
“I-I wasn’t that bad.”  
“You were impatient, didn’t follow orders, didn’t remember rules like no pushing back, should I continue?”  
“N-No.”  
“So next week we’ll relearn them.”  
“How?”  
“You know I won’t tell you that baby.”  
“Hopeful thinking?”  
“Very hopeful. Bad boys don’t get hints on their punishments.”  
Hongjoong nodded looking up at the boy pouting.  
“You’re so cute, but that won’t work.”  
The boy scrunched his nose nodding. Seonghwa pulled the boy close, stroking his face smiling.  
“My pretty baby. I love you.”  
“I love you too Hwa.”  
The pair shared a soft kiss as Seonghwa held his face.

“I don’t want to go to work tomorrow.”  
“Joong you’re the boss.”  
“I know, but I’d rather spend the day in your arms.”  
“Want to come back here tomorrow night, and then we can spend all Saturday in bed. I’ll hold you all day, except when I’m cooking, then you can be your usual cute clingy self.”  
“God that sounds perfect Hwa, you always know what I want. I’m going to go home after work and get some clothes.”  
Seonghwa nodded smiling.  
“Or I could drive you to your apartment, and you come get some and I’ll drive us. I don’t like you taking the bus baby.”  
“You’ve talked me into it. I hate riding the bus.”  
Seonghwa smiled and kissed the boy again as he held him close. Seonghwa pressed light kisses on Hongjoong’s hair as the boy ran his fingers along Seonghwa’s palm. The pair did their usual discussions as Seonghwa rubbed the boy’s neck. Even after Hongjoong told him it was okay he insisted on massaging the boy’s neck. He lightly kissed the pretty hickey on the boy’s neck making a mental note to help the boy cover it in the morning. Seonghwa reached over and set his alarm for work and eventually Hongjoong fell asleep on the boy’s chest. Seonghwa brushed his fingers through the boy’s pretty hair and kissed his head. The boy’s mouth slightly fell open as he slept and Seonghwa was lulled to sleep by the boy’s soft breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to really quick say never feel scared to leave suggestions of one shots you would like in the comments! I try to come up with everything on my own, but I also want to write what you guys want! So if there is some type of play or scenario you want drop it below and I may use it as long as I'm comfortable writing it, which is most things.


	2. Are you going to stand out there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa looked up as the door cracked open. So, they had a guest. This would be fun. He saw a tall man peeking in with fear in his eyes. He could recognize the boy anywhere. Seonghwa pulled back the belt hitting the boy’s ass hard.  
> “T-t-twenty!!”  
> “Good whore, that wasn’t so bad right?”  
> “Last one h-hurt master.”  
> “I know it hurt, but I think you’ve learned your lesson. What do you think Mr. Jeong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is before the pair were married, but after they moved in together! This was asked by a reader and I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you all enjoy!

Work had just ended for the day as Seonghwa looked around the office and noticed it was empty. He slipped into Hongjoong’s office gently closing the door behind him. The boy was sitting at his desk and looked up at Seonghwa.  
“I think I told you to be on the floor when I came in whore.”  
Hongjoong had been in a pissy mood all day and Seonghwa knew he needed to learn his place after he yelled at the boy in a meeting over nothing. He just shrugged and Seonghwa chuckled a dark chuckle as he walked over and grabbed the small boy by his hair. He kicked the chair and pulled the boy forward letting the boy fall to the ground.  
“Ow. Hwa such an asshole.”  
“What the fuck did you just call me? That’s not my name. You’ve been so bad today.”  
“I’ve been bad? You’re the one who fucked up the report. You need to do better. I said what I said.”  
The boy felt a hash sting on his cheek. The boy grabbed his cheek looking up at Seonghwa as the boy gripped his face.  
“My whore wants to be bold today. He wants to be a bad boy.”  
“I’m not being bad, I was just saying!”  
Seonghwa gripped the boy’s throat as Hongjoong grabbed his arm digging his nails in. He released the boy as he slumped over. Hongjoong realized he was being bad. He was being a bad boy for attention and because he was in a bad mood, but Seonghwa hadn’t done anything to make him act this way. He felt awful for calling the boy an asshole. He looked up at Seonghwa as he shook lightly.  
“S-sorry master. I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah you’re going to be sorry.”  
“M-master, I-I’m sorry! Please forgive me. I’ll be good!”  
“I believe you. Doesn’t matter how sorry you are though. Strip.”  
Hongjoong pulled himself up, striping as Seonghwa watched him. He knew he had been bad and this punishment was going to be much deserved.  
“You’re a lucky whore that we aren’t at home. I’ll have to make do with my belt.”  
“M-master I-I said I was sorry.”  
“You think by saying sorry it means you won’t get punished? Bend over the desk.”  
“D-do I have to?”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s hair and dragged him pushing him over the desk.  
“You’re so bad today whore, but it’s okay. You’ll learn your lesson.”  
Hongjoong let his cheek rest against the desk as he heard Seonghwa undoing his belt. The boy rolled his sleeves while he was at it, knowing it was work to spank the poor boy.  
“I want you to count whore. How many do you think is enough? If you low ball it, I will definitely increase it.”  
“M-Maybe t-twenty?”  
“Hm. I was thinking 30, but let’s do 20 since it’s with the belt.”  
The boy nodded as he felt the boy rub his ass slowly. Seonghwa loved watching the boy shake in anticipation. He pulled his hand back, and lightly ran the belt along the boy’s ass. He pulled it back, and hit the boy's ass hard. Hongjoong cried out at the strike.  
“O-One.”  
“Good boy.”  
Seonghwa smirked as he pulled back hitting the boy again as he yelped.  
“Two!”  
This continued as Hongjoong called out shaky numbers. 

The boy was on number seventeen, and he was a blubbering sobbing mess. He was leaking all over his desk and his ass was a pretty cherry color. Seonghwa pulled back, hitting the boy hard.  
“Ah!! E-e-e-eighteen.”  
“Such a good whore. You’ve almost made it baby.”  
Seonghwa hit him mid-sentence throwing the boy off as he yelled out.  
“Fuck!! Nineteen!”  
Seonghwa looked up as the door cracked open. So, they had a guest. This would be fun. He saw a tall man peeking in with fear in his eyes. He could recognize the boy anywhere. Seonghwa pulled back the belt hitting the boy’s ass hard.  
“T-t-twenty!!”  
“Good whore, that wasn’t so bad right?”  
“Last one h-hurt master.”  
“I know it hurt, but I think you’ve learned your lesson. What do you think Mr. Jeong?”  
The boy stood frozen at the door.  
“Are you going to stand out there or come in, and close the door?”  
Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong’s face up by his hair, and he watched the tall man walk in. His eyes were wide, but blown out from the punishment already. Hongjoong tried to look back as Seonghwa held his face forward.  
“Say hello to Mr. Jeong. Don’t be a rude whore.”  
“H-Hello Mr. J-Jeong.”  
“Hi. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt y-you two. I just had some paperwork I realized I never brought to Mr. Kim that he told me I needed to bring by the end of the day, so I came back.”  
“Oh, did my little whore make you drive all the way back to work for a few papers. Apologize whore.”  
“H-he needed to turn it in. Ah! I-I-I’m sorry Mr. Jeong.”  
Seonghwa gripped the boy's hair tighter slapping his cherry ass causing the boy to yelp and apologize quickly.  
“N-No it’s okay! I’ll just get going.”  
“Oh no, let Joong make it up to you.”  
“W-what?”  
“Well he’s my whore, so no touching, but I’m sure based on that boner you’re already supporting you’ll like what you see.”  
Yunho blushed hard looking at the pair.  
“Do you want to make it up to Mr. Jeong slut?”  
“Y-Yes.”  
“Good whore. Do you want to stay?”  
“Yes.”  
“There’s a chair. You can sit or stand whatever works for you. Joong will eat your cum once he’s done getting fucked, so don’t cream yourself or jerk off too much.”  
Yunho nodded as Seonghwa undid his shirt. Yunho didn’t know why, but when he heard Mr. Kim was yelling and crying he was scared the boy was hurt, so he rushed over only to peek in and see this. The boy was sobbing and Mr. Park gripped a belt watching the boy sob. Everything in him told him to leave, so it wouldn’t be weird, but he couldn’t stop watching. He should have run, he knew he should, but the boy calling him in pulled him in so hard. He wasn’t attracted only to Mr. Kim at this moment. The boy was a switch and Mr. Park looked so good too with his rolled up sleeves and dominant nature. His body was so toned, he watched the male as he pulled his shirt off and then finished undoing his pants. He pushed them down along with his boxers as he kissed down Hongjoong’s back. Yunho watched the boy’s movements shifting in his seat. Seonghwa pulled out lube from the drawer that the pair had decided to keep in his office for special moments and popped it open. He pressed a lubed finger against the boy pushing in as he moaned.  
“M-master ah.”  
Seonghwa curled his finger, pressing against the boy’s walls as he squirmed. Seonghwa knew Hongjoong’s body pretty well and pushed another finger in as the boy gasped. He loved the string of soft moans as he spread the boy. Seonghwa looked over at Yunho as the boy palmed himself watching Hongjoong’s face. He smirked as he pushed another finger in and pressed up curling his fingers in the boy. Hongjoong moaned loudly and Seonghwa looked over at Yunho smirking as the boy bit his lip slipping his hands in his pants.

“M-master.”  
“Yes whore? Are you ready? Ready to show Mr. Jeong what a whore you are?”  
“Yes yes yes, please fuck me.”  
“Only because you took your punishment so well, and I would hate to disappoint Mr. Jeong, we did promise a show.”  
The boy pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up. Yunho blushed hard and watched the boy and stared at his cock. He was well-endowed. He was wondering how the small boy was going to take that all. He looked back at Mr. Kim. He had his head resting on the table as he waited, but he kept looking over at Yunho.  
“If you want to jerk off be our guest Mr. Jeong, just don’t cum. Honestly it would be a bit rude not to jerk off. Joong is going to work so hard to make it up to you, so you should give him a chance and jerk off while listening to his pretty moans. I promise he has the prettiest moans.”  
“W-Well I would hate to be rude.”  
Yunho quickly undid his pants. Fuck that turned him on a lot. He wasn’t sure why, but the order from Seonghwa made him bite his lip harder. He watched as Seonghwa pushed into the small boy. He wasn’t anywhere near gentle with him, that turned Yunho on more.  
“Ah! Master!!”  
Seonghwa thrust into the boy gripping his hips. He thrust fast into the boy setting the pace. Yunho gripped his cock running his finger over his leaking tip. The small boy was moaning hard as Seonghwa held his hands behind his back with one hand.

“How about you show your pretty face to our guest. Need masters help?”  
“Y-Yes master mhm.”  
Seonghwa, with his free hand grabbed the boy’s hair, lifting his head to show his pretty fucked out face to Yunho. The boy’s eyes were rolling and his mouth hung open as he moaned. Yunho could see the tear streaks down the boy's face from earlier. Yunho stroked himself, staring at the boy as he whined.  
“Such a good whore, how does it feel to have Mr. Jeong watching you get fucked by me.”  
“G-good master ah.”  
“Now Mr. Jeong knows what a little whore you really are. You may act all big and scary, but you’re just a little whore leaking all over your desk as Mr. Jeong watches me fuck you dumb.”  
“Y-yes master. M-mr. Jeong k-knows I’m your whore ah.”  
“All mine. My little fucking whore. He’s getting to see your pretty fucked out face right now from master’s cock.”  
Hongjoong moaned loudly and arched his back. Seonghwa pulled out, and the boy whined hard. Seonghwa flipped the boy over and wrapped his hand around the boy's throat, gripping him.  
“Shut up whore. Be good.”  
Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa let go. He gasped for air. Yunho was shocked at the pair. He didn’t really know why he was shocked, he was sitting watching the pair fuck while stroking himself, but the choking surprised him. Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s legs and placed them on his hips, and he thrust in. He leaned forward gripping the boy’s face to look him in the eyes as he fucked him. He loved seeing how good he made Hongjoong feel. 

The boy was completely gone staring lazily at Seonghwa. Seonghwa leaned in kissing the boy hard. Hongjoong kissed back as best he could as he panted.  
“Look at him, he’s fucking gone. He’s the most pretty when he’s gone. You can walk over here. Look at his pretty face fuck.”  
Yunho stood walking over and looked at the boy. His lips were parted as he panted. His eyes were hazy and his cheeks were dusted pink. He looked like he was trying to say something, but the words weren’t coming out.  
“I-Is he okay?”  
“He’s fine. If he wasn't, he could tell me.”  
“He doesn’t seem to be able to speak.”  
“Ah, my pretty baby has gone nonverbal. He has taps to communicate when he’s like this. Right baby?”  
Hongjoong reached up and tapped Seonghwa’s arm twice as he lazily smiled.  
“Two taps means yes one means no.”  
Seonghwa looked at the boy as he grabbed his hips and thrust in hard. Hongjoong moaned hard gripping Seonghwa arms. The boy was a whining mess. He was so in his head space all he felt was pleasure. The only thing that pulled him up was Seonghwa’s voice. He liked how fuzzy he felt. He liked leaving the world behind and just getting so much pleasure. His breathing sped up, and the boy knew Hongjoong was close.  
“He’s about to cum. Go ahead, you've earned it whore.”  
Hongjoong moaned hard hearing permission as he came across his own stomach. He gasped, gripping Seonghwa. Seonghwa pressed the boy back into the desk.  
“I’m going to fill you up, Okay?”  
Hongjoong tapped him twice and Seonghwa leaned in kissing the boy hard as he thrust. He pulled back and gripped Hongjoong’s hips as thrust hard into the boy. He pushed as deep as he could and came moaning, gripping the small boy much to tight. He slowly pulled out looking at the boy’s hole.  
“Be a good boy and show your filled hole to our guest.”  
Hongjoong blushed, nodding as Seonghwa helped him get all the way on the desk. He bent and spread himself, showing his sticky hole to Yunho.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Come here Joong. Mr. Jeong has been waiting and watching you so nicely, shouldn’t you reward him now?”  
Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa helped him off the desk and onto the floor. He sat on his knees in front of Yunho and opened his mouth wide, closing his eyes.  
“You can cum on his face, just avoid the eyes and hair. My baby doesn’t want a cum in his eyes or hair.”  
Seonghwa stood behind Hongjoong holding his hair as Yunho jerked quickly, staring down at the boy. He moaned as he shot cum across the boy’s face and some in his mouth. Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa as the boy nodded, and he closed his mouth, swallowing. 

Seonghwa picked him up and set him back on his desk, since it was already messy. Yunho watched the boy as he grabbed his bag walking back over. He pulled a pack of wet wipes out and gently wiped the boy’s face.  
“You did so good today baby, I know the punishment hurt, but you took it so well.”  
Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa placed soft kisses on the boy’s hair. He moved down, wiping the boy’s stomach with the wet wipe.  
“I know you were probably a bit embarrassed today, but you did so well, I love you Joong, my pretty good baby.”  
The boy blushed as he rested his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder lightly kissing the bare skin.  
“I-I love you too. Hwa?”  
“Mhm?”  
“I’m all full, it feels good.”  
“I know baby. You like it too much. Hold it. Let’s get you dressed. We can clean up more at home. How about a warm shower and some cuddles?”  
Hongjoong looked up at the boy nodding. Seonghwa looked at Yunho.  
“Oh yeah hey, thanks for sticking around. We both like voyeurism, but hadn’t found a good person willing, so thanks. You can leave the files on the cabinet. I'll put them on his desk for tomorrow. He’s still a bit fuzzy, or he would say thank you.”  
“O-oh yeah for sure.”  
“Don’t be embarrassed. If we aren’t after everything you saw, you shouldn’t be. Your cock is big too so, nothing to be embarrassed about. I don’t think you’ll tell anyone, but don’t.”  
“Oh no I wouldn’t”  
“Good, or I’d have to spank you too.”  
Seonghwa laughed and Hongjoong giggled looking up at Seonghwa. Yunho stood frozen staring at the boy.  
“I was only kidding Mr. Jeong!”  
“Y-yeah!”  
He walked over to the chair where he left his pants and boxers, and quickly redressed and placed the files on the cabinet as he watched Seonghwa redress the small boy. Mr. Kim just let the boy pull his boxers on him lightly lifting to help. Seonghwa sighed as he buttoned the boys shirt.  
“This is so much easier at home I can just put you in one of my shirts with no buttons to worry about.”  
“Not my fault.”  
“So your fault. If you had been good I could have waited.”  
Mr. Park picked up Mr. Kim, and sat him in his chair as Mr. Park cleaned the desk off and put everything back into place. Seonghwa pulled his clothes on letting Hongjoong put his coat on and grabbed the small boy’s coat to carry. 

Seonghwa looked at Yunho.  
“You can go whenever, don’t let us stop you.”  
“O-oh! Yeah, but quick question, are you two like dating?”  
“I realize this must be very confusing for you. Hongjoong and I are in a relationship. What we do in the bedroom or out of the bedroom in this case is a bit different from most, but believe me our relationship is what you would consider normal. Hongjoong and I are just into BDSM. Specifically slave and master play. When you were concerned about him he was in subspace, he can become nonverbal there I’ve learned, but he’s very okay and very happy. Aren’t you Joong?”  
“Yeah, I’m good, don't worry. Hwa takes really good care of me.”  
The boy grabbed Seonghwa’s hand as Seonghwa grabbed their bags. Hongjoong stood letting go, and playing with the longer jacket sleeves.  
“Oh, okay that makes sense. So like you’re dating, but like this is separate?”  
“Oh no this is very much part of our relationship, Joong and I are very much dating this is just our sex life it’s not separate at all.”  
Hongjoong held the boy’s hand as Seonghwa locked his office for him. Yunho nodded as he followed the pair to the elevator.  
“Yeah that makes sense. W-Why were you um s-spanking him?”  
“Oh Joong was bad. He wasn’t listening to orders, so as a part of our relationship he gets punished when he doesn’t listen, so he was just getting punished. He learned his lesson.”  
“Doesn’t it hurt?”  
Seonghwa nudged Hongjoong. The blushing boy looked up.  
“Y-yeah but I don’t know how to explain it. It’s a good kind of hurt. It hurts, but also feels really good.”  
The elevator opened, and the group stepped in. Yunho nodded looking at the pair. Seonghwa held the pair's stuff as Hongjoong leaned against him blushing. They were a cute couple.  
“Does anyone know your dating?”  
“Mr. Jung of course. He doesn’t know about our sex life, but he’s the only one who knows other than you now.”  
“So you two live together? I just- you mentioned going home, so it sounded like you two live together.”  
“Oh yeah we do. Joong moved in last month.”  
Hongjoong nodded smiling.  
“Best decision ever.”  
Seonghwa pressed a kiss against the boy’s hair.  
“It just made sense for us. Joong was at my house more often than his apartment, so it didn’t make sense for him to live separately. Plus we’ve been dating for over a year now, so it was a good step for us.”  
Yunho nodded as Hongjoong groaned.  
“I’m still your boss Mr. Jeong. Just know that because this happened doesn’t mean you will treat me differently or I will treat you differently. As you can see I treat Seonghwa the same, and we’re in a relationship. This was a one time thing Mr. Jeong.”  
“Yeah, and he gets punished for it.”  
Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at Seonghwa as the boy grabbed Hongjoong’s face looking at him. Yunho watched as Seonghwa stared into the boy's eyes. Hongjoong’s expression softened and Seonghwa released his face turning back to Yunho.  
“I-I didn’t think this would change anything.”  
“Good.”  
The elevator opened to the parking deck and Hongjoong rushed out only to have Seonghwa’s arm stop him from going too far.  
“Have a good evening Mr. Jeong. See you in the office tomorrow.”  
“You too Mr. Park and Mr. Kim.”


	3. One more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “S-Sensitive please master ah.”  
> “Can you go one more time?”  
> “I-I mean I-I could b-but-”  
> “Okay good.”  
> He grabbed the boy’s ass pushing the vibrator in more and did the boy’s pants as Hongjoong looked at him panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is once the pair is engaged and much after the last one I posted! I hope you enjoy!

Hongjoong was struggling to make it through the day. He didn’t know why he had agreed to this. The stupid kinky side of him loved it, but he was suffering. The pair had discussed this for a while and finally did it. Hongjoong started the day bent over as Seonghwa pushed the butt plug into the boy. He helped him dress and tested the vibrating feature watching the boy whither and moan. They had agreed that anytime Hongjoong was an asshole to anyone or bad he would get the vibrator turned on for however long Seonghwa wanted. He loved this. He felt so powerful watching the boy sit still while he pressed the button.

Hongjoong was regretting it all when they had a meeting and Seonghwa was sitting opposite to the boy and was staring at him. Anytime he was remotely rude he felt the vibrations circle through his body.  
“Stop. Really? I thought last time we discussed this, so why are you wasting my t-time and doing it again.”  
The boy stumbled over his words as the vibrations filled his body. Seonghwa sat blank faced, but Hongjoong knew he was loving every second of this.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Kim.”  
The boy just nodded as the next presenter got up. Fuck Seonghwa was being relentless. He gripped his hands together as the vibrations continued and then stopped. He breathed easier looking up at Seonghwa. He was extra good throughout the meeting even if he wanted to yell because the boy was watching him close.  
Later he was sitting in his office arguing about a project that had been done all wrong.  
“Just redo the whole thing and get out!!”  
“Yes Mr. Kim, I’m sorry!”  
The woman rushed out and closed the door as vibrations exploded through the boy.  
“Fuck.”

Hongjoong was happy he was alone in his office as Seonghwa kicked up the speed. He was gripping the sides of his desk, panting as he heard a knock. He was barely able to sit up.  
“C-Come in.”  
Seonghwa opened the door and closed it behind him sitting across from the boy.  
“Yes Seonghwa?”  
“I want to watch while you cum in your pants.”  
“I-I’m not going t-to mhm. Master, please.”  
The boy turned the speed up more and Hongjoong was a mess. He gripped the desk tight, biting his lip.  
“S-Stop.”  
“You don’t really want me to. If I stop now, you’ll have a broke orgasm, and you don’t want that baby.”  
Hongjoong hated that the boy was right. He covered his mouth as he pushed down on the vibrator. Seonghwa loved this. The boy was a mess in front of him.  
“I-I’ve been on edge all day Hwa.”  
“If you had been good you wouldn’t have been.”  
“I’m the boss I-it’s my j-job.”  
“If you say so.”  
Seonghwa stood walking over to the boy.  
“W-what?”  
“Nothing.”  
He pushed the boy's chair a bit out and reached down palming the boy.  
“N-no, I-I won’t c-cum.”  
“You’re so hard baby. I know it must hurt. Go ahead baby. Cum in your pants for master.”  
Hongjoong gripped the sides of his chair as the speed increased to the fastest setting. He looked up at Seonghwa and grabbed the boy’s hand.  
“P-please.”  
“Go on baby. I’m waiting.”  
He nodded as he gripped the boys hand tight. Seonghwa placed his other hand over the boy's mouth tightly covering it. He slightly heard a whimper as the boy’s body lightly shook. He pulled his hand back as the boy panted. He turned the vibrator completely off as the boy slumped in his seat.  
“You did such a good job baby.”  
Seonghwa leaned down kissing the boy’s head. Hongjoong looked up at him and pulled him down for a real kiss.  
“I love you Seonghwa.”  
“I love you too baby. Now be good or else.”  
“Yes master.”  
Seonghwa smirked, pulling back and turning. He opened the door.  
“I’ll get right on it. Thank you, Mr. Kim.”  
Then he closed it walking out. Hongjoong sat and realized he had really cum in his boxers. He felt so sticky now. He tried to ignore it and work, but it was hard. Seonghwa shouldn’t have made him cum in his boxers.

He was frustrated as he left his office. A new intern walked up to him to ask him something.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m not your advisor. Talk to your advisor if there is a question that can’t be answered then they’ll come to me now get back to work.”  
Vibrations exploded in the already sensitive boy.  
“Yes sir, I’m so sorry sir.”  
“I-it’s fine.”  
He turned back to his office and closed the door. His legs were shaking as he sat. That would be the biggest problem. He was sensitive. He felt like cumming already. He was not going to cum on himself again. The only issue was he was so sensitive already, so as soon as the vibrations started the boy felt like he would cum all over himself in front of the whole office. He felt safe at his desk as he gripped the side and rested his head against it. He wasn’t getting much work done today, but it was Seonghwa’s fault. The vibrations stopped, and the boy sat up fixing his suit and hair. He couldn’t believe he was sweating and gripping his desk so hard.

The day was almost over sweet freedom he thought as he walked out and walked to grab water. Another intern ran right into him.  
“You can look up for two seconds! Watch where you’re going!”  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Kim!!”  
Oh, fuck. This was it. This was the moment he was going to cum in front of the whole office. He pushed past the girl and pushed into the break room it was empty as he grabbed the counter. His legs were shaking hard as he came gripping his eyes tight. His body lightly shook as he felt sticky again. He was so sensitive as he stood up straight grabbing a water and drinking it quickly. A woman from the marketing department came in.  
“Mr. Kim?”  
“What?! Can't you see I’m busy?”  
“S-sorry Mr. Kim!”  
The girl rushed out as the vibrations sped up. He gripped the counter hard. He checked the clock and saw only 20 minutes left of work. He quickly walked to his office. His legs felt weak. He noticed Seonghwa staring at him.  
“Mr. Park my office. Now.”  
Hongjoong closed the door and Seonghwa stood up.  
“Mr. Park, good luck. He’s in such a bad mood today! You probably didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Thank you, it’ll be fine don’t worry about me.”

Seonghwa walked to the office and walked in closing the door. He chuckled as Hongjoong gripped his desk with his legs a shaking mess.  
“Poor baby. I told you to be good.”  
“Master please.”  
Seonghwa walked over and grabbed the boy. Hongjoong gripped his shoulders as he undid the small boy's work pants.  
“W-What are you doing?”  
He pulled the fabric back along with the boy’s boxers peeking in.  
“Did you cum again?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Aw I missed it.”  
“P-Please.”  
Seonghwa reached and grabbed the boy’s cock. He stroked him while Hongjoong gripped him tight.  
“S-Sensitive please master ah.”  
“Can you go one more time?”  
“I-I mean I-I could b-but-”  
“Okay good.”  
He grabbed the boy’s ass pushing the vibrator in more and did the boy’s pants as Hongjoong looked at him panting.  
“S-Seonghwa.”  
He turned the vibrator up watching the boy’s legs shake hard.  
“Not my name.”  
“Master, please, can’t take it.”  
“You said you could go one more time.”  
“I-I mean I can, but I don’t-”  
“That’s all that matters is that you can. You want to sit?”  
“M-Master.”  
“Sit or you’ll fall down.”  
Hongjoong nodded crumpling into his chair. Seonghwa nodded at the boy and turned to leave.  
“P-Please.”  
“What do you want whore? Faster? Man you really are needy.”  
“No!”  
The vibrator picked up speed as Hongjoong gripped the desk.  
“Are you going to jerk off when I leave? I want you to cum one more time.”  
“Master please I-I can’t take it.”  
“I’ll help.”  
Seonghwa sat on the desk and undid the boy’s pants again. He pulled his cock out stroking him. Hongjoong gripped the chair tight.  
“P-please no more.”  
“Stroke yourself. Jerk off for master.”  
The small boy cried from over stimulation as he jerked himself. Seonghwa watched pleased with the boy.  
“I-I no more.”  
“Okay stop.”  
Hongjoong stopped looking at Seonghwa. The boy helped re-do the boy’s pants and turned the vibrator up more.  
“M-master.”  
“Go on. You didn’t want to jerk off, so cum in your pants again.”  
Hongjoong gripped the chair as he pushed down on the vibrator. He already felt like coming as he pushed down against it. Seonghwa smirked watching. Seonghwa held the boy’s face wiping his tears.  
“M-master ah.”  
The boy barely made a sound as he came hard again. Seonghwa grabbed the boy as he fell forward. He turned the vibrator off kissing the boy’s head.  
“You did so good today baby. Look at you three orgasms. You did so good. I know you’re sensitive baby, but I’m so proud of you.”  
The smaller boy panted in his arms. Seonghwa rubbed the boy’s hips.  
“Just sit right here for the rest of the day, like 10 minutes baby, once everyone is gone I’ll carry you to the car, then we’ll go home. How about a nice warm bath?”  
“T-That sounds fantastic.”  
“Okay sit tight baby.”  
Seonghwa leaned down kissing the boy softly. He truly was amazed by Hongjoong. He loved the boy so much. Every time they did anything the way Hongjoong was able to take so much was crazy to him.  
“God you amaze me baby. My pretty baby.”  
Seonghwa petted the boy’s hair and pulled off the desk, pressing a kiss against his cheek again.  
“Just sit tight only ten more minutes.”  
“Okay.”

Seonghwa left and closed the door. He walked to his desk and sat down.  
“What did he need?”  
“Just messed up a part of the report from yesterday.”  
“But it looked perfect.”  
“Don’t worry I’ll stay and fix it up. I don’t mind.”  
The office slowly cleared until the only person left was Seonghwa and Hongjoong. He opened the door to the boy’s office and saw him resting his head on his desk.  
“I’m here to take you home baby.”  
“Yay.”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s things and bent down letting the boy wrap around him. He knew with how shaky the boy’s legs were it was probably better if he just carried him. Hongjoong wrapped around the boy’s back smiling. Seonghwa always took such good care of him.  
“Come on baby let’s get you home.”  
Hongjoong kissed the back of the boy’s neck softly as they got in the elevator. Seonghwa was so strong and sweet carrying him to the car. They exited at the parking deck and Seonghwa carried the boy to the car.  
“You’re so light, you need to eat more.”  
“Then make better food.”  
“Joong I’ll never cook for you again.”  
“I’m kidding! Don’t be mad!”

Sadly for them not everyone had driven off yet. There was a small group of people talking in the parking lot.  
“Mr. Kim was such an asshole today he made Su cry, he scared the poor girl so bad.”  
Hongjoong turned his face away from the people. Seonghwa was going to turn around, but one of the ladies spotted him.  
“Mr. Park! Hello!”  
“Um Hi.”  
He continued walking holding the boy’s legs. That’s when the group noticed he was carrying someone.  
“Mr. Park, is everything okay? Do you need some help?”  
“Everything is fine, we’re good thank you.”  
The group couldn’t make out who it was until Seonghwa turned to his car. They noticed the white hair and stared hard. Was Mr. Park carrying Mr. Kim? He unlocked the car and set the boy down as Hongjoong quickly got in the car. Seonghwa opened the back door and set their bags inside. They noticed he had Mr. Kim’s bag. He turned and saw the group staring.  
“Have a good evening.”  
“Mr. Park. I-is that Mr. Kim?”  
“Oh yes. Why?”  
“Well I didn’t know you two were...friends?”  
“Oh. We weren’t keeping it a secret.”  
“Okay. I see. Well, have a good evening.”  
"You too.”  
Seonghwa got in and Hongjoong looked at him.  
“We need to go home now Seonghwa.”  
“I’m sorry baby, I thought they would be gone. They never stay late to talk.”  
“It’s fine baby. Let’s just go home.”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s hand out of instinct as he backed up. The woman looked and was shocked to see Seonghwa’s fingers tightly laced with Mr. Kim's.  
“Is Mr. Park gay?”  
“Uh he’s never said if he is or not. Honestly the only way we even knew he was in a relationship was that hickey that one time. Why?”  
“It’s just, well he was holding hands with Mr. Kim.”  
“You must be seeing things. There is no way Mr. Park is dating Mr. Kim. They’re way too different.”  
“Maybe you’re right. Mr. Park’s type no matter whether man or woman can’t be Mr. Kim. Mr. Park is way too nice.”

The pair made it home and Hongjoong striped as soon as he made it to the bedroom. Seonghwa grabbed the lube and turned to the boy. He looked so good sitting ass up spread out to show the plug. He poured some lube rubbing it around the boy’s hole making it easier to pull the plug out. Hongjoong moaned, gripping the bed as Seonghwa pulled it out.  
“There we go. Such a good boy.”  
Seonghwa prepared the boy a bath while he did laundry and cooked dinner. Hongjoong came down stairs smiling at the boy.  
“Look at my pretty fiancé. Come here.”  
Hongjoong blushed as he walked over and Seonghwa grabbed him hugging him tight.  
“I made us dinner.”  
“It smells good. Thank you baby.”  
The pair sat and Seonghwa gripped Hongjoong’s hand.  
“When will you wear your ring to work?”  
“Seonghwa people will talk.”  
“Let them. When we get married and your last name is Park everyone will know.”  
“It’s a common last name.”  
“Joong. I don’t want to hide us. I love you with all my heart. You’re my entire soul, and my best friend. Wear your ring please. You don’t have to say it’s me, but wear it.”  
“I love you too Hwa. Okay. If you don’t want to hide it then I don’t want to hide it. If they ask, will you tell them?”  
“If you’ll let me.”  
“You can.”  
Seonghwa smiled, kissing the boy’s hand and running his fingers over the ring Hongjoong had put on at home. It had a pretty diamond and wasn’t cheap. He wanted the best for his soon to be husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all hope you enjoyed! Never be afraid to leave suggestions below! I will always try to take them best I can! Thank you for reading!


	4. Pretty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Missed you master. I missed everything about you master. Missed your big cock in me. Missed your hands around my throat. Missed your cum.”  
> “Fuck kitten, you’re asking for it.”  
> “Yes I am master. Should I get on my knees and beg instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day from your favorite sub/dom pair! I had to write a little V-day special! This is around a year into their relationship I would say as they do live together!

Hongjoong had never done this before. He was surprising Seonghwa. Usually the boy was the one with the tricks up his sleeves, but this was Hongjoong’s night. Seonghwa had gone to visit family, they weren’t in that stage of the relationship where Hongjoong felt comfortable to go even though Seonghwa asked him to and told him it would be fine. That meant the boy had two days alone to get everything ready. Step one, time for a little change. The boy had pretty white hair since the pair met, but he decided it was time for a change, he could always bleach it. He sat mixing the hair color and applied it to his hair. The boy knew what he was doing, as he had dyed his hair many times before. Once it was all said and done the boy cut his hair looking in the mirror. It looked perfect. Seonghwa would love the strawberry red. Step two, time for a little uncomfortable shopping. Hongjoong walked into a lingerie store and realized how out of place he looked. The boy was tiny with bright red hair. He wore a black shirt and black pants with a purse across his chest that hung low. He had jewelry lining his ears, and a pretty pink nail. He was not meant to be here. Before he could escape a worker came up to him,  
“Hi sir! Do you need any help looking for anything?”  
“U-uh d-do you have l-lingerie f-for valentines d-day?”  
“Of course! Are you shopping for your girlfriend?”  
“N-no. I-I um I-I’m going to surprise m-my boyfriend.”  
“Oh! Well, here is the section! Is there a style you like?”  
“F-Flowey and s-see through, but not all the way see through!”  
“I think I know exactly what you are looking for.”  
Hongjoong left with a blush across his face and a bag in hand. He may have been embarrassed, but he knew Seonghwa would love it. He had one more store that he went into and was again a blushing mess buying what was needed.  
Step three, food. He didn’t know what he was bothering on food as Seonghwa would be way more focused on him, but he still wanted to have some. He decided to buy the boy chocolate covered strawberries and decided to just order dinner if Seonghwa got home early. He also grabbed two bottles of wine for the pair. He was nervous because Seonghwa would be home tomorrow night. The night of Valentine's Day. The boy had already avoided FaceTime calls and Seonghwa kept apologizing for not being there during the day, but Hongjoong just told him it was fine. He couldn’t face time though he needed to keep his hair a secret.

The day had come. Hongjoong got ready. He parted his red hair and placed a pair of pink cat ears on top. He put the pink collar around his throat and blushed harder than before. He pulled on the silk pink panties, and the pink top. It had glittery hearts over it and the fabric was see through. The top also had fuzzy pink lining. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked away. He grabbed some candles and set them out lighting them. He was prepared to see Seonghwa. The boy sat in bed and scrolled through his phone until he heard the front door open.

Seonghwa walked into the dark house and felt terrible. Hongjoong had probably gone to bed already. He was sad he missed spending Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend. He walked up stairs and saw a small light under there door and smiled thinking maybe the boy left the light on for Seonghwa or stayed up for him.  
“Joong?”  
The boy slowly opened the door, and it took him a minute to register everything. Holy shit. Hongjoong sat on his knees on the bed facing the door. He looked so sexy. Seonghwa dropped his bags walking over.  
“Joong, holy shit.”  
“Master, did I surprise you?”  
“Yes, you definitely did kitten.”  
Seonghwa had already noticed the cat ears on the boy and decided he was his little kitten tonight.  
“Oh my god look at you.”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s hips and kissed him. Hongjoong wanted to please the boy tonight in any way he could.  
“Joong you’re so hot.”  
“Thank you master.”  
Seonghwa kissed the boy’s jaw rubbing his hips.  
“Is there something my little kitten wants?”  
“To please you master.”  
“Good kitten.”  
The pair kissed hard as Hongjoong undid Seonghwa’s shirt.  
“Sit down.”  
Seonghwa sat and Hongjoong crawled into his lap kissing the boy. Seonghwa loved this. He didn’t let Hongjoong take real control often, and he loved seeing the boy on his lap.

Hongjoong pushed the boy’s shirt off him and ran his hands down his chest.  
“Master.”  
“Yes kitten?”  
“Want your cock.”  
“Oh really? Did my little kitten miss my cock while I was gone?”  
“Yes master.”  
Hongjoong rolled his hips against his master’s as Seonghwa groaned. He grabbed the boy’s hips.  
“On your knees.”  
Hongjoong climbed off and sat on his knees. He looked up at Seonghwa and the boy groaned at how hot he looked. Seonghwa undid his pants pulling them down along with his boxers.  
“Come here kitten.”  
Hongjoong leaned forward licking the boys tip greedily and licking up his shaft. The boy placed kisses too as Seonghwa moaned.  
“Fuck someone really did miss my cock.”  
“Yes master.”  
Hongjoong did one lick up the boys entire cock before wrapping his lips around the boys head. He swirled his tongue as Seonghwa gripped the side of the bed.  
“Fuck so pretty. Look at you in this little outfit ready for master to come home. Fuck the collar was a nice touch.”  
Hongjoong sucked the boy’s tip and slid his tongue across the slit. Seonghwa groaned, but stopped himself from grabbing the boy. He wanted Hongjoong to do what he wanted since he had gotten so pretty for him. Finally, Hongjoong sunk down on the boy. He began to slowly bob his head.  
“Kitten faster.”  
Hongjoong looked up at the boy as he bobbed faster. Seonghwa moaned, staring at the boy. He couldn’t take much more he needed to fuck his pretty kitten.

“Fuck kitten I want to fuck you so bad til you’re a mewling, whining mess.”  
Hongjoong pulled off the boy still stroking him.  
“Do it then.”  
“Fuck, on the bed now.”  
Hongjoong quickly got on the bed as Seonghwa followed him. The pair kissed hard as Seonghwa rubbed the see through fabric on the boy’s chest. Seonghwa kissed the boy's neck, and his chest. He pressed hard kissed along the outline on the top and was so glad that it was open except the bra area. He pushed the fabric apart and kissed down the boy's soft stomach. Seonghwa smirked when he got to the boy’s panties.  
“This looks so lewd your cock is leaking a pretty wet spot onto your panties. Fuck, you look so hot. I hate to take them off.”  
“Please take them off master!”  
“If you insist.”  
Seonghwa pushed the boy’s lower body off the bed and slipped the panties off. Now he knew why he wanted them off. Sat pretty in the boy’s ass was a butt plug that had a pretty heart shaped jewel on it.  
“Wow. You’re all prepped for master?”  
“Yes master want to make you feel good, so I stretched before you got home.”  
“Holy shit that’s really hot to think about. You stretching out your tight little hole so master doesn’t have to.”  
“Yes master.”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s ass hard. Hongjoong moaned out biting his lip.  
“Lube.”  
Hongjoong quickly passed him the lube, and he poured some on his fingers. He rubbed it around the plug and slowly pulled it out. He then slowly pushed two fingers in.  
“Ah! M-master!”  
“You did a good job kitten, all nice and stretched for me.”  
Seonghwa pushed another as the boy whined. He pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up.  
“Kitten.”  
“Please master please need your cock in me please master!”  
“Yes kitten.”

Seonghwa lined up and slowly pushed into the boy. Seonghwa leaned forward and grabbed the boy’s collar, lifting him. He kissed the boy hard and let him fall hitting the bed.  
“P-please master I-I don’t need to adjust please fuck me it’s driving me crazy to have your cock just in me.”  
Seonghwa chuckled lightly.  
“If you say so. I know there’s been plenty of times-”  
“Master please!!”  
“Fine.”  
Seonghwa thrust into the small boy and Hongjoong was gripping the sheets. He gasped as Seonghwa gripped his neglected cock.  
“Master!!”  
“So sensitive and pretty.”  
He stroked the boy while thrusting in. Hongjoong couldn’t grip the bed tight enough, so the amount of pleasure was so good. Hongjoong always craved Seonghwa’s cock. Seonghwa had learned that picking whore was a good name for the boy as he was an actual whore for Seonghwa’s cock. Hongjoong was whining and moaning as Seonghwa thrust in. Seonghwa didn't feel like he was going deep enough and lifted the boy's legs to his shoulder. He thrust in hard and Hongjoong was gasping and moaning loudly.  
“Please ah!! Right there master please!!”  
“Such a good cock whore kitten.”  
“Please!! Your cock whore master all yours!!!”  
Hongjoong let out whiny moans as he pushed back into the thrusts.  
“M-master close ah I’m so close.”  
“Such a pretty kitten. Cum for me, kitten.”  
Seonghwa leaned down and gripped the boy's cock stroking it. The pleasure was too much as he hit Hongjoong’s prostate and the boy came hard gasping.  
“Master! Ah!”  
Seonghwa smiled as the boy lightly shook. He gripped the boys legs as he thrust in. Hongjoong gasped as the thrusts started back.

“M-master f-fuck my face I want to taste your cum.”  
Seonghwa smirked as he slowly pulled out and made it to the boy’s face. He had already opened up and was waiting for Seonghwa. He looked so lewd with his own cum on his stomach and his mouth open and ready to serve his master. Seonghwa guided his cock into the boy's mouth and began thrusting. Seonghwa gripped the boy's hair as he thrust in. Hongjoong moaned and gagged around the boy. Tears ran down his cheeks from the gagging and Seonghwa thought he was the hottest ever.  
“Fuck kitten you look so good holy shit.”  
Hongjoong moaned around his cock as Seonghwa pulled him forward and thrust in holding the boy in place. Hongjoong grabbed the boys thighs as Seonghwa finally let go. The boy was gasping as Seonghwa pushed back in doing the same thing. He pulled out looking at the spit running down the boy's chin and his pretty tear streaked face. He thrust in fast chasing his high as Hongjoong gripped the sheets.  
“I’m going to cum fuck Joong!”  
Seonghwa came pulling out of the boy’s mouth and slowly moving to lay next to the boy. Hongjoong sat up a bit and swallowed.

“Fuck you’re the hottest person alive Joong.”  
“That’s you master.”  
“Oh is my little kitten still being a good boy?”  
Hongjoong nodded and leaned close, kissing Seonghwa’s neck and lightly licking it.  
“Mhm, kitten.”  
“Missed you master. I missed everything about you master. Missed your big cock in me. Missed your hands around my throat. Missed your cum.”  
“Fuck kitten, you’re asking for it.”  
“Yes I am master. Should I get on my knees and beg instead? I want more master. Want your cock again.”  
“How could I deny my pretty kitten?”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s collar pulling him forward. He kissed the boy hard as Hongjoong kissed back.  
“Master?”  
“Yes kitten?”  
“Can I ride you?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Hongjoong blushed as he kissed the boy again. Seonghwa loved to see the boy bouncing on his cock.  
“Want you to fuck yourself dumb on my cock kitten. Be a good whore.”  
“Yes master.”  
Hongjoong reached down, and slowly stroked the boy’s cock as they kissed. Seonghwa reached around and grabbed the boy’s ass. Hongjoong moaned into the kiss as he ran his fingers over the boy's tip. Hongjoong’s small hands felt so good stroking the boy.  
“You’re horny today Kitten.”  
“I missed you so bad. Had to embarrass myself to get everything just for you master.”  
“You loved it. You love being embarrassed.”  
“Only when it’s caused by you.”  
“Mhm, I see.”

Seonghwa sat up and pulled the boy into his lap and kissed his neck. Seonghwa reached down grasping both of their cocks and stroking. Hongjoong moaned tensing up. It felt so good to have his cock pressed against Seonghwa's.  
“M-master ah.”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s hand and placed it on the tip of his cock while he continued to stroke. Hongjoong circled his finger around the boy’s tip moaning while Seonghwa stroked them. Hongjoong leaned into the boys kissing hard.  
“Kitten, be good.”  
The boy licked Seonghwa’s neck and moaned against it. Finally, when Seonghwa relaxed he kissed the boy’s neck sucking hard.  
“Ah, kitten!”  
Seonghwa lifted the boy lightly as he sucked and slapped his ass hard. Hongjoong let go looking at the boy with a scowl.  
“You know you’re not allowed to mark me.”  
He shrugged and Seonghwa raised his eyebrows.  
“What happened to being my good kitten?”  
“I wanted to mark you master please don’t be mad!”  
“I told you to be good, I was warning you.”  
“Master I’m sorry.”  
Seonghwa slapped the boy’s ass hard again. Hongjoong moaned and gripped the boy.  
“There, but be good from now on.”  
“Yes master.”

“Get the lube.”  
Hongjoong pulled off the boy’s lap and crawled over grabbing the lube. Seonghwa grabbed his ass while he did, and the boy squealed lightly.  
“Master!”  
“Sorry your ass is just fuck kitten you know? So hot.”  
Hongjoong blushed hard as he made it back to the boy. He poured the lube on his fingers and lubed up the boy’s cock. Seonghwa moaned as the boy prepped him.  
“Come on kitten.”  
Hongjoong crawled into the boy’s lap and hovered over his cock. He lined up the boy and slowly sat on the boy moaning loudly as he sat fully on the boy. Seonghwa held the boy’s hips lightly as he panted.  
“F-feels so good master.”  
“You look so fucking good on my cock kitten.”  
The boy panted pulling himself up slowly and sunk back down on the boy’s cock.  
“Ah!”  
“Want master to help you?”  
“I-I just need to get a rhythm going master ah. Y-yes please.”  
Seonghwa gripped the boy’s hips, lifting him up and helping him sink back down. Hongjoong gripped the boy’s shoulder’s as he helped. Finally, Seonghwa let go and the boy was bouncing on his cock moaning loudly.  
“Master your cock is so good mhm fuck.”  
Seonghwa kissed the boy hard.  
“Come on pretty kitty, I want to watch you fuck yourself dumb on my cock.”  
“Yes master.”  
The boy started bouncing faster and sinking further on the boy’s cock moaning loudly. Seonghwa ran his hands across the pink fabric as the boy arched his back. Seonghwa reached forward grabbing the boy’s cock again and pumped him. The boy was a gasping moaning mess as he started slamming himself down. Seonghwa loved the way the boy’s eyes rolled, and his mouth hung open in pleasure. He started to slow down and get messy. The boy started whining.

“Need master to take over and fuck you?”  
The boy nodded quickly as Seonghwa smirked. He pulled the boy off him and laid him down.  
“Good?”  
The boy nodded again. Seonghwa grabbed his face lightly.  
“Give me a tap kitten to make sure you’re okay.”  
The boy tapped him twice.  
“You want master to fuck you?”  
He tapped twice again.  
“Good kitten.”  
Seonghwa pulled the boy closer and thrust into him matching the boy’s pace from before. Hongjoong moaned loudly, gripping the sheets. The boy’s eyes rolled hard as he tried to help push himself down on the boy’s cock.  
“Fuck kitten so good for me fuck. I’m going to fill you up.”  
The boy nodded quickly and tapped the boy’s arm twice.  
“How cute.”  
Hongjoong loved the look on the boy’s face as he built up to his high. Seonghwa’s eyebrows would furrow more, and he gripped his jaw. Finally, the boy almost looked in pain as he gasped and moaned, filling the boy. He reached forward stroking the small boy while still thrusting in. Hongjoong was so close. What sent him over the edge was Seonghwa leaning down rolling his tongue over the boy’s tip. He gasped hard as he came. Seonghwa didn’t realize the boy was that close as he shot cum across his face. Seonghwa’s first time receiving a facial. Hongjoong looked at the boy with big eyes as he sat up.  
“Hey it’s okay. It’s okay kitten don’t worry I don’t mind. I’m not mad at you. You did so good baby. You’re so perfect Joong let me run us a bath okay?”  
The boy nodded as Seonghwa got up.

He rushed to start the bath. He hated leaving Hongjoong alone when he was like this. Sometimes the boy sobbed from the overwhelming feelings and other times he was okay, but Seonghwa didn’t want to risk anything. He needed to be there for his boyfriend and submissive. He rushed back, and saw the boy laying on the bed staring off.  
“Hey baby, the bath is ready. Can I carry you?”  
The boy pressed two taps into the boy's arm. Hongjoong must have really needed to escape. It had been a while since he had fully slipped like this. Seonghwa picked the boy up smiling at him. He carried him and pulled the pretty pink top off him along with the collar and ears. He kissed the boy’s cheek and sat in the tub with the boy in between his legs.  
“Just tap me if you need anything okay baby?”  
The boy pressed two taps to his arm and Seonghwa wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his head on the small boy’s shoulder. He pressed soft kisses onto the boy's skin. The boy tapped him.  
“Yes my love?”  
He turned and kissed Seonghwa softly. Wow, he was being so sweet. Hongjoong liked how fuzzy he was feeling and decided he wanted to stay there for as long as possible. Work had been so stressful, and he has missed his boyfriend the past few days. He wanted to stay here. Seonghwa helped wash the small boy, and they finished their bath. Seonghwa was a bit concerned the boy still hadn’t spoken. He dressed the boy, and himself and laid in bed with the boy held close.

“Joong, baby?”  
He looked up at Seonghwa as he began sobbing. Seonghwa held the boy closer.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay baby. I’m here. I love you Joong I’m here.”  
“S-sorry. I-it’s cold.”  
Seonghwa pulled the blankets on the pair rocking the boy. Hongjoong gripped the boy. Coming out of subspace sometimes meant a sub drop and even with Seonghwa taking such good care of him he felt overwhelmed and super emotional.  
“I love you Joong. I love you so much. You did amazing today, you're the best boyfriend ever.”  
Hongjoong looked up at the boy and kissed him. Seonghwa knew the boy was fine; it was just overwhelming sometimes. He kissed the boy softly and held him to his chest.  
“H-hwa, I love you so much, happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day baby.”  
The small boy yawned and Seonghwa reached over and turned his lamp off letting the room get dark.  
“Let’s sleep baby.”  
He felt the boy cuddle closer and nod.

Hongjoong sat up the next morning and looked at the clock. Holy shit they were late for work. He jumped up and rushed downstairs to find Seonghwa. He saw the boy bopping his head to low music and cooking breakfast.  
“Hwa baby we’re late to work we can skip breakfast! Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“I called us off.”  
“What?”  
“I called off work today. For the both of us.”  
“Huh?”  
“Baby. Sit. I wanted to spend the whole day with you and after last night I know I need to have a day taking care of my baby, so I called us off work for the day. Just relax baby and let me take care of you.”  
Hongjoong nodded and sat at the table.  
“Breakfast is almost ready baby.”  
“Smells so good.”  
Seonghwa finished up and smiled placing a plate in front of the boy.  
“How are you feeling today?”  
“I feel good.”  
“Good.”  
Seonghwa reached across the table and held the boy’s hand while they ate.  
“What’s been on your mind baby? You usually talk to me before it builds all up.”  
“I um well, I felt bad for not coming to meet your parents, but I was also so scared of meeting them that I couldn’t do it. I missed you while you were gone. Work has been so frustrating I’m scared we’ve hit a bump, and I just can’t get over it. I didn’t want to worry you with anything. I didn’t want you not to go see your parents because I felt bad or didn’t come. I don’t know.”  
“Oh baby. Thank you for telling me. I’m not upset that you didn’t go. They really want to meet you, but maybe next time okay? Just when you feel ready. I missed you too baby, so much. I was scared you were upset because you wouldn’t FaceTime me. I now know it’s because you changed your pretty hair color. God you’re gorgeous Joong. I could stare at you all day.”  
The boy blushed as he pulled his hand back from Seonghwa and set his plate by the sink. He rushed off and Seonghwa laughed. Seonghwa finished and walked into the living room to see the boy sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket.  
“Scoot over.”  
The boy whined making room for the boy.  
“Come here Joong I want to cuddle.”  
“Hwa.”  
“Hm?”  
“Lay down.”  
Hongjoong got up and Seonghwa laid on the couch. The small boy smiled and laid on top of the boy pulling the blanket over them. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around the small boy.  
“My baby.”  
“Mhm yours Hwa.”  
“God I’m so lucky to have you Joong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know your thoughts or any ideas you want me to write!


	5. The tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to go back to work now, but maybe we should make another one of those sometime.”  
> “I think so too, now get back to work Mr. Park.”  
> “Yes Mr. Kim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mars X Butterfly sex tape! It was a request I really liked writing! I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This is somewhere in their relationship IDK it just works.

Seonghwa set the camera up making sure the angle was correct and made sure it was bright enough to see what was happening, but not too bright to see Hongjoong’s face clearly. The boy sat pretty on the bed waiting for his master to come back. Seonghwa had gone out and bought the boy a pretty collar to wear that was pink and covered in lace. He wanted the world to know that Hongjoong belonged to him. Hongjoong wore a pretty blush as he was a bit nervous. The pair knew it was risky making a sex tape, but it was just for fun. They loved the thought of people from all around watching them fuck, so they decided to just go for it. Hongjoong knew that Seonghwa would take care of him no matter what.  
“Hwa.”  
“Yes baby?”  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too. You look beautiful today baby.”  
“Thank you.”  
Seonghwa leaned down pressing the record button and whispering.  
“Mars X Butterfly.”  
He walked over to his boyfriend grabbing the boy’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Hongjoong was putty in his hands. He just wanted to be good for his master. He kissed back as Seonghwa pulled their bodies together. He kissed down Hongjoong’s neck as he whined lightly.  
“Be good. On your knees.”  
Hongjoong quickly slipped off the bed and situated himself between the boy’s knees as Seonghwa sat down.  
“Good whore. Open your mouth.”  
Hongjoong opened wide as Seonghwa slapped his cock against the boy’s tongue. Seonghwa pulled back and pulled the boy’s face up and spat in his mouth. Hongjoong swallowed it looking up at the boy.  
“Thank you master.”  
“Open again. You weren’t meant to swallow whore. Use it to suck my cock.”  
“Yes master. Sorry master!”  
Hongjoong opens wide again as the boy spat in his mouth again. He turned to the boy’s cock and looked up at Seonghwa.  
“Come on. Be a good whore.”  
Hongjoong wrapped his lips around the boy's cock, and then pulled back, licking up and rolling his tongue over the boy’s leaking slit mixing the Seonghwa’s spit and precum. Seonghwa groaned and leaned back resting his hands against the bed. The small boy swirled his tongue around the boy’s head. Hongjoong was eager placing wet kissing up the boy. Seonghwa nudged the boy’s knee with his foot and Hongjoong took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head wrapping his small hands around what he couldn’t fit in stroking it. Seonghwa couldn’t help himself; he tangled his fingers in the boy’s hair and pushed him down hard. Hongjoong gagged around the boy’s cock letting his pretty hand’s rest on the outside of the boy’s thighs. Hongjoong let the boy roughly push his head down and pull him back up. He was just a pretty whore for the boy to use. Seonghwa pulled him off looking at the spit rolling down the boy’s chin.  
“Fuck. So pretty butterfly.”  
“Thank you master.”  
“Bed. Hands and knees whore.”  
Hongjoong got up, and the boy gripped his throat lightly.  
“Words.”  
“Y-yes master.”  
“Good whore.”  
Hongjoong got into position and Seonghwa walked close, grabbing the camera and bringing it over to show the boy’s pretty pink plug as he grabbed his ass hard. Seonghwa set the camera back down and walked back over. He pressed his finger against the boy’s plug making him jump lightly. Seonghwa pulled it out slowly and the small boy was whimpering from the loss.  
“Aw does my little whore need to be filled?”  
“Yes master. Need your cock. Please master please.”  
“Good whore.”  
Seonghwa leaned down and spat on the boy’s hole. He took his cock pressing it against him. He rubbed it as Hongjoong moaned pushing back lightly. That only earned him a harsh slap to his ass.  
“Be patient.”  
“Y-Yes master.”  
Seonghwa realized he would need more lube and walked to the boy pulling him harshly.  
“However wet you get this is what’s going in, so I suggest you work hard.”  
Hongjoong nodded and opened his mouth. Seonghwa spat in his mouth again smirking and Hongjoong rubbed it against the boy’s cock. Hongjoong licked the boy’s cock until Seonghwa pulled back nodding.  
“Times up.”  
He walked back and leaned boy spitting against the boy’s hole again pressing himself against the boy. Finally, he slowly pushed into the small boy. Hongjoong moaned loudly as Seonghwa filled him up.  
“So fucking tight butterfly.”  
“B-big ah.”  
Seonghwa rubbed the boy’s hips as Hongjoong nodded quickly. Seonghwa pulled out slowly and thrust back into the small boy. It definitely wasn’t enough lube, but it was enough. Hongjoong moaned loudly as he gripped the sheets. Seonghwa rocked into the small boy. He was a moaning and whining mess.  
“Feels so good fuck such a good whore for me.”  
Hongjoong moaned out as Seonghwa grabbed the collar on the boy pulling him back to where their chests were almost touching. He thrusts hard against the small boy. Because of the position Seonghwa let his hands rub down the boy’s front, grabbing his nipples lightly. Hongjoong groaned as the boy thrust quickly into him and twisted his nipples lightly. Seonghwa let one hand travel down to the small boy’s neglected cock gripping his base.  
“P-please master!”  
“Please what whore? Do you think you have any ground to make requests.”  
“N-no master, sorry master ah!”  
Seonghwa kissed the soft skin on the boy’s neck as he Hongjoong whined. Seonghwa sucked a dark mark on the side of his neck as he rolled the boy’s nipple in between his fingers. Hongjoong was a leaking mess. It was so much pleasure and stimulation at the same time.  
“M-master.”  
“Hold it.”  
“Please ah!”  
“Be good. Hold it.”  
“Y-yes master. I’ll be good!”  
Seonghwa thrust up faster into the boy as Hongjoong gripped his arms.  
“So pretty butterfly sound so good for me. Do you want me to fill you or do you want me to cum on your face?”  
“F-fill me master please ah!”  
“Of course. That’s my pretty whore.”  
Seonghwa grabbed the boy’s cock jerking him as he came inside the boy.  
“Cum whore.”  
Hongjoong gasped as his body slightly shook. He could still feel Seonghwa’s cock pulsing in him as he slowly pulled out. Hongjoong fell limp in his arms.  
“Come on baby show the camera your pretty filled hole.”  
Hongjoong laid against the bed spreading himself for the camera. Seonghwa gripped his ass as he pushed the plug back into the boy’s wet hole.  
“T-thank you mars.”  
“Anything for you butterfly.”  
Seonghwa turned the camera off and laid pulling the boy to his chest, pressing kisses into his hair.  
“Wow, you did so good baby. You’re a natural baby. Fuck I love you Joong. I love you so much.”  
“I love you Hwa.”  
The pair kissed lightly as Seonghwa rubbed the boy’s hips. Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa smiling.  
“Hwa.”  
“Mhm?”  
“I’m okay. We didn’t even do anything too much, baby just fucked.”  
“You know I always worry about you.”  
“I know, and I love you for it.”  
“Are we going to upload it?”  
“I only want to if you want to Hwa.”  
“I want to.”  
“Mhm then let’s do it.”  
“Okay. I’ll export it tomorrow after work, and just make sure it’s all good and upload it.”  
Hongjoong nodded. It got him excited knowing, so many people would see Seonghwa fucking him.

It was Monday now. Hongjoong sat in his office and Seonghwa at his desk. The room was almost empty because lunch break started. Seonghwa got up and went into Hongjoong’s office. He smiled at Mr. Jung as he entered the office. Mr. Jung knew they were together, but he was the only one.  
“Joong.”  
“Hm?”  
“You want to check?”  
“God yes I was hoping you would ask.”  
Seonghwa pulled his phone out and made sure the volume was all the way down. He opened safari and pulled up pornhub. Hongjoong sat on the edge of his desk leaning over. Seonghwa quickly typed in the login information and clicked on their page. Wow, it was doing really well. It had well over 500k views, and so many comments. Seonghwa opened the comments and he pulled Hongjoong closer.  
“Sit in my lap.”  
“What if someone comes?”  
“Then you’ll get up. This makes it easier if you sit in my lap.”  
“Okay.”  
Hongjoong situated himself on Seonghwa’s lap as they looked at the comments.  
“Fuck. This one's good. What a dirty little whore good thing Mars fucked him dumb.”  
“I personally like this one. Butterfly was split open on that big cock, wish it was me.”  
“Like the thought of being split open on me?”  
“Of course. Oh!! This one! Love how the dirty whore swallowed Mars spit without any thought what a dumb needy whore.”  
“They’re not wrong.”  
Seonghwa smirked, wrapping an arm around Hongjoong’s waist.  
“Fuck this is really really hot.”  
“Mhm yes it is master.”  
“You’ll get me in the mood stop.”  
“Why is that such a bad thing?”  
“Unless you plan to at least suck me off in the next 15 minutes before lunch ends you better be good.”  
Hongjoong pulled up and dropped to his knees in front of Seonghwa. The boy groaned as Hongjoong palmed him.  
“Keep reading the comments.”  
“Butterfly needs all of his holes filled next time. Loved how Mars spat right on his hole. Fuck I want a piece of that ass. Butterfly was such a good boy letting his master spit in his mouth, what a treat for the whore.”  
Seonghwa bit his lip as Hongjoong pulled his cock out.  
“Such a whore couldn’t even wait until we got home.”  
“Master please need your cock.”  
“Of course. Hurry whore.”  
Hongjoong licked up the boy’s length quickly. Seonghwa bit his lip hard as he gripped the small boy’s hair. Hongjoong wasted no time sinking on the boy's cock.  
“What a good whore spreading his ass for everyone to see. Butterfly would look so pretty with two cocks in him. Mars' voice is so hot when he calls butterfly a whore.”  
Hongjoong moaned around the boy pressing down. Seonghwa groaned lowly as he pressed the boy’s head down more. Hongjoong gripped his thighs as Seonghwa pulled him up.  
“Fuck, such a good whore such a pretty mouth. I’m going to fuck your face okay?”  
“Yes master.”  
Seonghwa smirked as the boy relaxed in his arms. Seonghwa loved when he used his whore like a doll. He pulled him up and pushed him down quickly. Hongjoong was just a toy for Seonghwa’s use, and he loved that. He loved the feeling of the boy pushing him down, loved the tears falling down his face, loved being a good whore.  
“Fuck I’m close.”  
Hongjoong tried to help more, but Seonghwa just pushed him all the way down groaning as he came down the boy’s throat. Seonghwa pulled the boy off wiping the tears off his cheeks.  
“Such a good boy.”  
Seonghwa tucked himself back into his pants as Hongjoong got up licking his lip.  
“Best lunch I’ve had all week.”  
“It’s Monday.”  
“I don’t see your point.”  
“Shut up or I won’t make your lunch this week.”  
Hongjoong pouted lightly and Seonghwa smiled. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s lips.  
“I have to go back to work now, but maybe we should make another one of those sometime.”  
“I think so too, now get back to work Mr. Park.”  
“Yes Mr. Kim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being gone so long! I'm hoping to get back into writing stuff for AO3, I've been super active posting shorts on my twitter, so If you don't follow me you should to get updates and all my writing content @WhoreEdition

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! You can always follow me on twitter @WhoreEdition to get updates on my works and see when a new chapter will be posted! If you enjoyed let me know in the comments or a kudos! Thank you for checking out my work.


End file.
